28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Clive
Doctor Clive was a scientist in Cambridge, and one of the scientists who assisted in the creation of the Rage Virus. Biography Clive once had a wife, but she left Clive due to his anger issues. ''28 Days Later: The Aftermath'' Clive and Warren were hired by an unknown company to develop an inhibitor which could be used to control aggressive impulses in humans and combat urban violence. At first, the two used volunteers from Cambridge University as test subjects, but eventually, Warren secured and used a criminal, despite Clive's objections. Recognising the criminal from CCTV footage at a police station in London, Clive tried to warn Warren, but lost his temper and was taunted and disregarded by his co-workers. Later that night, Clive tried to drown out his anger with alcohol, when the criminal broke free and attacked him. Warren then killed the criminal and convinced a shocked and horrified Clive to help bury the body. The next day, Warren explained to Clive that when the latter had sneezed while burying the criminal's body, he had given Warren the idea to use a contagion as a delivery system for the inhibitor. Warren decided to use a genome in Ebola as the delivery system, much to Clive's shock. After adding the anger inhibitor to the Ebola Virus, Clive and Warren then exposed captive chimpanzees to it. In the next two weeks, the Ebola genomes reacted to the anger inhibitor and mutated, creating the Rage Virus. When Clive snidely mocked Warren over creating the exact opposite of what the two had set out to achieve, Warren assaulted Clive, prompting the latter to hit Warren in the face in self-defence and to quit on the spot. Clive later informed the Animal Freedom Front of Warren's experiments on chimps, before attempting suicide by shooting himself. Clive survived this attempted suicide, but was left comatose and was taken to hospital. When the Rage Virus Clive himself had helped create broke out, (for his fault, as he forgot to tell them about the virus) the comatose Clive was evacuated from hospital and taken to a quarantine camp. Thirty-eight - forty-two days later, Clive awoke from his coma in the military camp. When a distraught Clive discovered from Sophie what had happened while he was comatose, and how much death and suffering his creation had caused, he told Sophie, Sid and Hugh Baker everything he knew about the Rage Virus, except for his involvement in the Infection's creation. When Clive and Sophie escaped the camp two nights later, Clive confessed to Sophie that he was on the scientific team responsible for developing the Rage Virus. As a result, Sophie kissed Clive, then, while he was distracted, shot Clive in the head as vengeance for all the death and suffering that Clive had indirectly caused by developing the Virus. Personality Clive was more down-to-earth than Warren and normally considered what risks there would be if they went in a new or radical direction to pursue their goals in their projects. He also had severe anger or emotional issues, he would lash out in fits of rage when frustrated enough and attempted suicide at some point. After Clive discovered what the Rage Virus had done, he felt great horror and guilt for his indirect role in this. He initially tried to hide his involvement, before breaking down and confessing to Sophie, resulting in his death. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later: The Aftermath characters Category:Civilians Category:Deceased characters